


Under the Mistletoe

by Onlymystory



Series: 25 Days of Teen Wolf Christmas [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymystory/pseuds/Onlymystory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennifer & Kali have a favorite Yuletide tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mistletoe

“It’s tradition,” protests Jennifer.

“It’s ridiculous is what it is. And deadly.”

Jennifer turn to look her girlfriend dead on. Kali is smirking at her in the hallway. She’s starting to think this argument is the real tradition. “As if the deadly part isn’t your favorite,” she returns as she finishes pinning the mistletoe up in the doorway.

Kali shrugs elegantly. “I am a woman of many interests.” She pushes off the wall and stalks towards Jennifer, all languid predator. It’s always been a turn on.

“And just what are those interests?”

“I like you under the mistletoe,” suggests Kali.

“That was almost sweet,” banters Jennifer. “Do you only like me under mistletoe?” She grins at Kali as she says it, knowing her girl will read into it exactly what she wants her to.

Kali taps her finger against Jennifer’s lips. “Well, I must admit, I do like you under me as well.”

“Cheeseball.”

“Says the woman who set up that horrible line.”

“Kiss me.”

Kali smiles. “Ask nicely.”

Jennifer presses her body up against Kali’s, enough to make sure Kali has to brace herself, not so much that she’s pushing. She widens her eyes and bites her lower lip to flush the color, something she knows to be a thing for Kali. A quick bat of the eyelash and her fingers running along Kali’s arm finish the effect. “Please.”

Several hours later, it’s totally not Jennifer’s fault that mistletoe hangs in every doorway of the house.

Just like every year.


End file.
